


强制深情 番外01

by SummerFlowers



Category: all战
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerFlowers/pseuds/SummerFlowers





	强制深情 番外01

王高鸣承认自己又一次没忍住做太狠了。  
但这次也还是不能怪他，除了最开始被扔到床上时拳打脚踢又哭又喊之外，到他真的进入了之后，肖赞反而咬着牙一声不吭了。不管是痛还是爽，他好像下定决心不给自己任何反馈，那双越是泛红越是好看的眼睛，都像是带着嘲讽。  
王高鸣变着花样地在他体内冲撞，又在高潮的时候堵住他的前端不许他发泄，反复啃咬他的乳头一直蹂躏到渗血，又在他的锁骨胸腹到处都留下各种牙印，命令他喊出来，但是除了从唇齿间溢出的断断续续的一点痛呼或是呻吟，在他清醒的时候，他硬是没有主动发出任何声音，任凭浑身上下的汗淌得像从水里捞出来，眼泪也不停地流。  
他身上唯一的布料，只有肩膀上的纱布，伤口被他挣到开裂，整片纱布都红了。

昏过去之后倒显得柔顺了许多，那一身的血红与白浊，也十分好看。  
王高鸣的怒火莫名地被降下去一些，于是格外开恩地抱着他去清洗，甚至还破天荒地主动去帮他清理后穴。  
洗到一半时，肖赞醒了。  
王高鸣看到他又朝自己露出一个嘲讽地笑容，刚刚平息的怒火又点了起来，捏住肖赞的下巴问道：“你笑什么？”  
肖赞的嗓子还是带点嘶哑的感觉，说：“你……好恶心啊。”  
王高鸣撕咬一般地过去吻他，舔到他口腔中的鲜血之后，松开手，居高临下地看他软软地瘫下去，说：“做爱这件事，再恶心你都要习惯。”  
“和……喜欢的人做，才叫做爱……被……被恶心的人……那是强暴，恶心。”肖赞仿佛打定主意要激怒他，就算毫无力气地瘫倒在浴缸里都要强撑着把话说完。  
“恶心是吗？”  
“那就让你看看，接下来你会怎么哭着求我强暴你。”

在把肖赞带回来之前，王高鸣很显然特意改造过这个房间里的床。四根柱子都换成了铁柱，系着长度恰到好处的锁链，能保证肖赞在挣扎的时候，能让铁链发出撞击摩擦的声响，但他的四肢却无法蜷缩太多，臂弯和膝弯都只能弯出一个远水解不了近渴的钝角。  
肖赞不知道王高鸣给自己吃的是什么药，但他猜得到。  
后穴和乳头被格外照顾，抹上了同样可怕的药膏。  
他能感觉自己浑身蒸腾而滚烫的热意，像有无数羽毛在轻拂，又像有无数只蚂蚁爬过，想跳进冰水里让寒意像针一样狠狠地扎上去，可是那丝滑的床单甚至连一点摩擦都无法给他。  
他也动弹不得，连轻微的翻身都做不到。  
王高鸣给他清洗完之后，直接将他一丝不挂地绑到了床上，窗户是关着的，房间里没有空气流动，可那又是什么，让他暴露在空气里的乳头，好像遭到了多无耻的撩拨，颤巍巍地渴望着爱抚。他心里生着莫名其妙的恨意，恨男人身上为何也要长这多余的器官。  
可后穴中的瘙痒更是难以启齿，他拼命地向上，抬起臀部，可是手脚都被束缚，最终还是要落下来，落到床上震荡的那一下，让他昏昏沉沉的大脑更加混乱。  
性器也一次次抬头，所有的知觉好像都集中到了下半身，可是没有抚慰，那可怜巴巴的东西只能自己无精打采地一次次软下来。  
他知道王高鸣在看，但也顾不上羞耻，只能夹紧身体，用臀部拼命地在床单上碾磨，可这床单，太滑了，一开始还有一丝丝凉意，现在连床单都像是被摩擦得起火了。

他的手臂用力伸直又用力弯曲，尽管只能弯曲一点点，但是绷紧肌肉的时候似乎会好受一点点。  
但是持续太多次，他觉得身体已经不受控制地在抽搐，痉挛。  
他竟然有点感激肩膀上的伤，他用力绷紧左侧身体的时候会让伤口一次一次开裂，那令他晕眩的阵痛会让他暂时忘记身上的痒意。  
他知道了克服这痒意的办法，拼命地咬着自己的嘴唇舌头，拼命拉扯着锁链让手腕和脚腕不停地擦伤，拼命握紧拳头好让指甲在手心里戳出血来。  
不知是汗水还是泪水早就模糊了他的眼睛，被汗水打湿的刘海也有一绺落下来遮住了他右边半只眼睛，朦朦胧胧的他看到有人走过来，应该是王高鸣，怕他真的将舌头咬坏，往他嘴里塞了什么。  
他不知道，他感觉自己的意识在飘远。  
他本来不敢昏过去，怕自己昏过去的时候会说出什么不该说的话，但这也太难控制了。  
他昏过去又醒过来，昏过去的时候希望醒过来这一切都能结束，但是睁眼发现一切如故。

有一阵子他想，终于解脱了。  
他想，为什么死的不是我呢？我是不是终于可以死了？  
可是他又不甘心。  
他脑海中不断浮现出宋岚临死前那空洞洞的眼睛，想起冲天的火光，他不知道那天去执行任务的都有谁，但他知道他们本来不该死。  
他们临死前，也曾如此痛苦过吗？  
不，我还活着，就已经是最大的可耻，就算再痛，再生不如死，苟活于世的人又怎能祈求逝者的原谅？  
好像唯有再痛一些，才能少恨自己一些。  
恍惚中一阵阵的疼痛伴随着痒意提醒他，我不能死，我还要报仇。  
可是现在这样的境地，还能怎样报仇？  
在医院昏迷那几天，他一直在想，想了很久很久。  
多可笑，就像他那天对王耶波说的，除了这副身体，他现在一无所有。  
那他就赌，赌他们父子俩，都迷恋这副身体，也赌他们父子俩，像所有男人一样，越是得不到的，越不肯放手。  
他当然也想过，既然注定逃不出王高鸣的手掌心，那么究竟是顺从一点好，还是倔强到底？  
可是以王高鸣的老谋深算，就算自己再顺从，也不过是被当成一个听话的宠物，不可能接触到他手头的事务。  
他不能押王高鸣，他只能押那只还没长大的小狐狸，猜他还年轻得相信爱情。  
他故意大叫王耶波的名字，好像这样可以转移注意力，也能激怒王高鸣。

可就算打定主意，这酷刑也太过难熬。  
他的嗓子本来就是哑的，叫喊了太多声，也没有喝过一口水，很快就干裂到发不出声音了。  
墙上挂着钟，但他的视线早就已经什么都看不清，根本不知道过去了多久。  
有好几次他都听见王高鸣说，“求我，求我操你”，但他只是呵呵地笑，把剩余的那一点点力气拿来摇头。  
最后一次，他猛烈地咳嗽起来，嘴被堵住了，血顺着鼻孔呛了出来。

再次睁开眼睛的时候，他舒了一口气，发现这场酷刑，终于结束了。  
不，只是中场休息。  
模糊的视野中，王高鸣高大的身影俯下来：“这才只是开始，你准备好了吗？”


End file.
